


Walking Around (Glancing Through Windows)

by jacksgreysays (jacksgreyson)



Series: Walking Around (the Sakako Uchiha 'verse) [3]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreysays
Summary: First generation of the new Uchiha Clan.





	

_(UJK-D01-K00*: Sakako Uchiha)_

In a corner of Sakako’s medical file is a series of numbers and letters in print so fine that it can’t be anything but important. After all, in a world of shinobi and bloodlines–where peace is only very recent after centuries of international conflict–why advertise the newest generation of Konoha’s most powerful and vulnerable clan?

Of course, given Sakako’s full name is on her file anyway, the fine print of the tag is hardly a deterrent to would-be bloodline thieves, but hers is mostly for uniformity.

* * *

_(UJK-D01-K01: Sarada Haruno)_

Sarada sits next her brother and, without warning, jabs an elbow into his side. Inojin, understandably, flinches away and curls a protective arm around his ribs.

“What was that for?” he hisses, trying and failing to shove at her while keeping his distance. Shikadai, seated on his other side, shifts his chair decidedly away from the siblings.

“Don’t make this weird for me,” Sarada hisses back through a threateningly sweet smile.

Inojin also scoots his chair away from her–or tries to, at least, but she hooks an ankle around one of its legs and he’s not the one with daily super strength training with Kaa-chan.

“I wasn’t doing anything!” he protests.

Sarada rolls her eyes, gestures at him, “You’re my brother,” she says, then gestures at the table two rows in front of them, where a certain Uchiha heiress sits closest to the window, “She’s my sister. You were making googly eyes at her. Don’t make this weird for me.”

“I-I wasn’t!” he lies, poorly. He can feel a blush creeping up his face, and given how pale his skin is it must be obvious.

“Mhmm,” Sarada hums, unconvinced.

Shikadai chooses to get involved for this part, the traitor. “That’s my cousin, Inojin. Don’t make this weird for me either.”

Beset on all sides, Inojin chooses to go down swinging: “I don’t say anything when either of you make googly eyes at Boruto!”

Shikadai rears back, glancing around to see if any of their classmates overheard, while Sarada narrows her eyes and leans in slowly.

Inojin is honest enough to admit that he’s more than a little afraid.

“We’re clear,” Shikadai says over his head to Sarada, who leans in even further.

Inojin blinks.

“Good,” Sarada says simply, sitting up in her chair as if she hadn’t just nonverbally exerted dominance over her brother. “Let’s not talk about any of this again.”

Her table mates nod, just in time for Shino-sensei to enter and begin the day’s lesson. Which is great: maybe if she’s lucky she’ll forget about it by the time class is over and won’t accidentally blurt it out at her sister during the Uchiha clan meeting today.

Why did Inojin have to go and make things weird?

* * *

_(UJK-D01-K02: Aki Mitarashi)_

Aki is singing a strange, tuneless, rambling song, happily swinging their joined hands back and forth. Ami smiles down at her son who, effortlessly, smiles back up at her as they weave their way through the streets.

She doesn’t understand where he gets his cheery personality from, given that–she’ll admit–she was a total brat as a child and Aki’s father… well.

Sasuke wasn’t exactly known for his bright and shining personality.

“What are you going to do with your father today?” Ami asks. She’s been invited to stay for the weekly meetings Aki has with his father and half-siblings, learn more about the other side of his heritage and the traditions of being an Uchiha, but she never felt it was appropriate.

“Going to learn fireball,” Aki sings in response, “A giant one, not small.”

She stifles a laugh, but lets the smile bloom across her face. Her kid is so weird and she loves him so much.

The crowds around them have petered out the closer they get to the Uchiha complex, still so empty after the years. That’s what the program is about, after all, but it’ll be a long time until its filled.

Sasuke had offered her and Aki a house there, but she applied for the village gate guard position to be closer to her family. The Mitarashi are minor, nowhere near as prestigious as the Uchiha, but Aki is her son first–Sharingan bloodline be damned–and she’ll give Sasuke one day a week but not everyday, not everything.

The silly little brat she used to be would have been over the moon at the idea of having Sasuke’s child. The adult she is now knows that her son is in danger because of the other half of his genes.

But it’s not as if she didn’t know that going in. She doesn’t begrudge Sasuke that–she wouldn’t have volunteered for the program if that were the case–and while they may not be wedded in bliss, they’re far from the strangers they used to be.

Friends, almost, if she’d admit out loud to being even the slightest bit fond of those weirdos from her class, instead of just merely tolerant.

In the Uchiha complex training fields, Ami lets a squirming, excited Aki go to run and join his half-siblings.

Sakako and Sarada both have their father’s black hair, but Aki has the Mitarashi violet if a bit darker than her own. Ami stifles another laugh at the idea of a pink haired Uchiha, before meeting Sasuke’s eyes.

They nod to each other, between strangers and friends, parents to the same amazing boy who sings made up songs with one breath and will create fireballs with the next. She could stay, if she wanted, but for now, in this space, Aki is an Uchiha and she’s got a shift at the gate.

* * *

_(UJK-D01-K03: Keishin Yuuhi)_

Keishin stays quiet as his mother lectures him on proper behavior–yet again–when they encounter Mitarashi-san leaving the Uchiha complex. The smile his mother wears is demur and false, the one Mitarashi-san wears is equally false but toothy and sharp.

“Ami-san” his mother says, using first name only, overly familiar in a way she’s told him not to do. He’s supposed to call his half-siblings by last name only–except for Sakako-san, of course.

“Kaneko,” Mitarashi-san returns, even more familiar with the lack of a suffix.

They smile at each other in a moment fraught with silence, before Keishin’s mother says, “Another shift at the gate? It’s unfortunate that you’re unable to spend more time with your son. My son and I are truly blessed, and it’s always a joy to see him interact with his father.”

Mitarashi-san’s smile grows tight around the eyes for a moment before it relaxes–but doesn’t get any less sharp. She looks to him, and Keishin freezes, uncertain, “Maybe ‘true heir’ would enjoy some time to himself every now and again,” she says, almost wondering, before turning up to Keishin’s mother. “Enjoy your blessed time, Kaneko. I’ll see you next week.”

His mother gives a sound of protest, but Mitarashi-san leaves. A chakra enhanced leap taking her from street to roof, kitted out in a somewhat dusty Konoha uniform.

Keishin’s mother never comes to the Uchiha complex in an outfit less than immaculate, and he’s certainly never seen her do some of the shinobi tricks he knows she can do.

During the weekly Uchiha clan meetings, his father will join the madcap playing that they all eventually devolve to–and the one time Sakako-san and Haruno-san’s mothers were there, they did, too–but Keishin’s mother never joins in.

She sniffs, turning the both of them back toward the Uchiha complex, resuming her lecture once more. Keishin follows.


End file.
